


E alla mia squadra io gli voglio bene

by Sociallyawkwardwriter



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Cute, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociallyawkwardwriter/pseuds/Sociallyawkwardwriter
Summary: Fabrizio has to travel to Napoli for work and with him, his son, Libero... but is that really what it's about?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raisedtokeepquiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedtokeepquiet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Poste Italiane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211792) by [raisedtokeepquiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedtokeepquiet/pseuds/raisedtokeepquiet). 



> This idea started a while ago, but finally got rolling after Fabri's interview at Radio Subasio that provided this story with the resemblance of a plot. Which was oddly enough just in time for the birthday of this amazing person and wonderful creator of the original fanfic this little story is based on @raisedtokeepquiet, who trustingly left her characters in my hands. I really hope I could do them justice.  
> I am so so lucky that we met, girl, you made my life better. I hope you enjoy this little travesty.

__“But I don’t _want_ to go to stupid Napoli!”

Fabrizio glanced into the rear-view mirror and had to hide a smile at the pout on Libero’s face. Actually, he was surprised that his son had been able to hold out for so long without complaining.

“I told you, sweetheart, I am so, so sorry. But I must go there for work today and your mother is busy, so you have to come with me.”

“What about Ermal?”

Fabrizio took a deep breath, concentrating on the road again, trying to suppress the bubble of emotions that was threatening to overcome him. It still boggled his mind that both of his children had so easily accepted Ermal’s new role in their lives, maybe even quicker than Fabrizio himself.

However, on occasion, this could also be a disadvantage.

“He’s… uh, at work.”

Libero crossed his arms in front of him, his frown getting even deeper.

“But we’ve been with him to work before, don’t you remember? And we could have just played in Mr B’s garden! It’s fun to play football with him!”

Fabrizio cursed their awfully nice neighbourhood.

“You can’t always rely on others! We don’t want to become a bother. And is it really so bad that you have to spend a day with me?” Fabrizio bit his lip, immediately regretting his words. He hadn’t meant to say that, he knew that it was a low blow, but he was kind of running out of excuses at the moment. He chanced another look at the mirror, feeling even worse when he saw his son looking so contrite, blindly staring at the back of the seat in front of him. He sighed, telling himself that it was all for the greater good, that he was doing this, all of this for his son.

Funny though, how it didn’t feel like that right now.

“Libero”, he said, bending one hand back to grab his son’s leg and smiling at him. “I’m sorry, I know that you like being with me. And I really am sorry that we have to go to Napoli, today of all days. But I promise we will have fun together, alright? Just as soon as I finish the interview.”

The young boy only nodded, still silent, but he looked slightly less sad, so Fabrizio counted that as a win. He could see that there was still something weighing on Libero’s mind, but maybe right now wasn’t the best time to discuss it. The GPS told him that it would still take them a while until they would reach their destination, so he pulled over at one of the fast food restaurants lining the street, Libero’s face lightening up in the back seat as soon as he noticed, just as Fabrizio knew it would. It was his favourite one after all.

“Really, Dad? Can we?” Fabrizio chuckled at the excitement in the boy’s voice, finally, all dark thoughts seemed to have vanished from his mind and even Napoli didn’t seem to be that bad right now.

“Sure, why not? It’s your birthday, after all.”

* * *

 

Even after the break, it took them far too long to finally reach Napoli, at least for Libero’s taste. Not that Fabrizio wasn’t glad when he could finally direct the car towards the right exit, he hated lying to his boy.

He drove the car through the city, his GPS dutifully leading him through the traffic while Libero pointed out interesting things, chattering nonstop in the backseat, shouting _yellow car_ and Fabrizio started to relax. This was nice, the traffic went smoothly, and they had enough time to navigate through the city without rushing. He could just enjoy the time with his son alone, time that he didn’t get as often as he would like.

It was when they reached the parking lot of their destination when he looked in the mirror and saw Libero frown, that he couldn’t suppress the smile any longer.

“Dad?”

“Yes?”

“Do you have your interview at the football stadium?”

Fabrizio only laughed without answering, getting out of the car and waiting for the young boy to do the same, all the time still staring at the huge building in front of them.

“What are we doing here?”

Fabrizio chuckled at the badly hidden excitement in his son’s voice, who now finally seemed to have understood that there was no interview to be held whatsoever.

Fabrizio opened the trunk and got a bag pack out of it, still grinning like a maniac.

“You’ll see.”

As they went into the stadium, Fabrizio encountered some familiar faces, quickly greeting people in passing that had already changed in their jerseys while Libero was tugging at his hand and hopping on his feet, unable to stay still for even a second.

“Is it a match, Dad? Are you playing in a match?”

Fabrizio laughed, tugging his son closer and messing up his hair.

“Maybe.”

“Daaaaad!”

“Come on, there’s someone I want to introduce to you.”

Libero followed him with huge eyes while Fabrizio led them through the hallways, until they finally reached one of the changing rooms, a blue sign indicating that he was at the right place. He didn’t knock before pushing the door open, a myriad of voices drifting towards them from the inside.

Fabrizio went into the room, but when he looked for his son, Libero was still standing inside the doorframe, his eyes fixed on one man who was currently sitting on the bench, vividly discussing something with one of the younger players, his arms gesticulating widely.

“Come on”, Fabri mumbled, not wanting to draw too much attention to his obviously slightly shocked son.

“Aren’t you going to say hello?”

That was when the man turned towards them, his face lightening up in a gentle smile as he saw the young boy standing there, still star struck.  

“Hi! You must be Libero, right? I’m Francesco. Ready to walk into the stadium together? Oh right, your dad told me it’s your birthday today!”

* * *

 

It didn’t take them long after a short introduction to change into their matching jerseys, even if Libero still glanced at his idol quite often, as Fabrizio noticed amusedly.

“You ready?”, he interrupted another awkward side stare. “We still have to say hi to your mother and Anita.”

“They’re here?”

“Of course they are. They wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

They went through the tunnel that led them onto the field, where they quickly found Anita, who was sitting on her mother’s lap and waving at them excitedly.

“What took you so long?”, she immediately demanded as they were within earshot, “Did you meet this Tutti?”

Libero groaned, rolling his eyes.

“His name is Totti! And yes, we met him.”

“I’m so happy for you, baby”, Giada said, pulling her son to her and giving him a kiss on the cheek, causing Libero to wrinkle his nose.

“I really hope you’re having a good birthday today.”

Libero nodded, but there was a tenseness to his smile that Fabrizio didn’t like, oh no, he didn’t like it at all. He quickly exchanged a look with Giada, who obviously had noticed this as well, but her arms were still full of Anita, so Fabrizio crouched down, hugging Libero around his midriff.

“What is it, Lib? You know, you can tell us anything, right?”

The young boy shook his head, but Fabrizio just gave him a little bit more time, gently caressing his head, until Libero sighed in defeat.

“It’s just…” The young boy bit his lip and fell silent again, so Fabrizio gave him an encouraging nudge.

“Yes?”

“I just… I just wish that Ermal was here as well.”

The sigh that left Fabrizio was a sigh of relief, his heart swelling with warmth. He could see that Giada was trying to suppress a smile as well, hiding her face in Anita’s hair.

Anita herself, of course, was still too young to care much about well-meant surprises, cocking her head and frowning at her brother.

“What are you talking about?”

“Huh?”

“Well, before your sister finally ruins the surprise…”

Fabrizio twitched when the voice sounded from above him, quickly followed by a reassuring, warm hand on his shoulder.

“Ermal!”

There was a soft smile on Fabrizio’s face as he watched Libero hugging Ermal, the other man whispering something to the young boy, probably wishing him a happy birthday. But his attention got distracted when his sister and Mr Borsato joined them as well, laughter and loud voices quickly filling the air surrounding them. Still, his eyes were always drawn to the image of his partner and his son, still sitting close to each other and apparently deep in discussion, probably talking about football or something.

Somehow the scene reminded him of a time that felt so far away even if it was only a few months ago. A time, when he still thought that he would never have a chance with this stunning and amazing man, who turned out to be all his fantasies combined and more.

“You know”, the voice of his sister violently disturbed his daydreams. “If you stare any harder, your eyes are gonna pop.”

Fabrizio glared at her, rolling his eyes.

“I wasn’t staring.”

“Riiiight.” Romina chuckled, letting her head fall back, enjoying the late summer sun caressing her face.

“There’s nothing wrong with it though, you do realize that, right? He’s your boyfriend after all.”

Her words caused his heart to stumble, even now. He tried biting his lip, but the brilliant smile still found its way on his face.  

* * *

 

Libero was already on the field again, trying to teach Anita how to kick the ball just right, so this time he wasn’t as surprised when there was suddenly a warm weight at his side.

“Did everything go smoothly?” Ermal asked, leaning back on his hands, the thumb of the hand that was placed right behind Fabrizio starting to caress his skin under the thin layer of his jersey.

“Oh yes,” Fabrizio answered, still smiling. “He didn’t have a clue until we were finally here. I really thought he might start to cry when we met Totti.”

He noticed out of the corner of his eyes Romina getting up and leaving, leaving Ermal and himself in their own bubble. Fabri bit his lip, the feelings that had been overwhelming him the whole morning threatening to overcome him again and he felt himself starting to choke up.

“I’m happy”, he finally said, his voice thick. Ermal gifted him with one of his smiles, one of the brilliant ones, a smile that could light up the whole room, a smile that made you think that you might need nothing else in life, just as long as Ermal smiled at you like this.

Or maybe that was just Fabrizio.

“Yeah, it’s a nice day”, the younger man replied, squinting at the sun. “We’re really lucky the thunderstorms didn’t last or they might had to cancel the match.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Ermal turned again towards the older man, something changing on the young man’s face when their eyes met and Fabri felt weirdly understood at that moment, a feeling that grew only stronger when Ermal sat forward, his gaze wandering over the two children playing on the grass and their family sitting next to them, talking and laughing. A family that was not necessarily connected by blood, but that fact didn’t lessen the bond between them, on the contrary, for Fabrizio, it made it only stronger.  

Ermal linking their pinky fingers tore him out of his thoughts, the smile on his face now a bit more serious, but not any less beautiful.

“Yeah. Me too.”

Fabrizio’s breath left him on a shuddering sigh and he hated that he couldn’t show Ermal in this exact moment how much he meant to him, he just had to hope that the younger man would understand anyway, when he tightly grabbed his hand, trying to put all his emotions in the touch.

“Papà?”

Libero had climbed over the rows of plastic seats until he reached the row where Fabri and Ermal were sitting, their hands still intertwined.

“How long do we have to wait? I wanna go see Totti again.”

 Fabrizio smiled at his son, his enthusiasm was adorable and then awkwardly fished for his phone, checking the time. If they would go very, very slowly, they could probably chat with everyone for a bit before they needed to leave the changing room again.

A bit reluctantly, he detangled his hand from Ermal’s, but not without quickly ruffling through the younger man’s locks. Libero cheered when his father stood up, already running ahead.

The older man turned back to Ermal for one last time, his emotions still having a strong hold on him.

“I’ll see you on the field then.”

Ermal’s answering smile was much softer than usual, he raised his hand in an awkward little wave.

“See you later.”

Fabrizio felt like a little, stupid teenage boy with his first crush when the only thought that came to his mind was, that later couldn't come quickly enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Ermal was starting to get nervous, his heart hammering in his chest and the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He knew that it was stupid to get so excited for a match, that was just supposed to be for good fun and a good cause, but he couldn’t help it, every time the light caught on one of the cameras’ lenses, it reminded him that there were thousands and thousands people watching him embarrass himself.

“Go Papà, go Ermal!” Anita screamed from the tribune, her sweet voice disturbing his darkening thoughts, Giada holding onto her tightly, while she attempted to climb the railing.

„You can’t be for both teams, Ani. It doesn’t work like that.” Libero’s voice drifted over, he must have joined them after the kids had their photos taking with the players, leaving the field before the actual match started. Ermal was sure, the picture of Libero and Totti would get a place of honor within the Mobrici household.

“I can be for whoever I want!”

Ermal had to suppress the laughter that threatened to bubble up at the young girl’s stubborn words, instead focusing on the men who were walking past him, trying his best to actually find their hands and not make a total fool out of himself. He glanced down along the line, noticing that it would soon be Fabrizio’s turn to shake his hand and wondered if his heart would ever stop jumping like this as soon as he thought of the other man.

Hopefully not.

“Oh my god”, he heard one of his younger colleague’s mumble, chancing a look at the man who was standing next to him. Andrea had become not only a colleague at work but a real friend over the last months, with short locks and puppy dog eyes, he was always ready to crack a joke when the day seemed bleak or simply shared an encouraging smile when it was even worse.    

“What is it?” the guy next to Andrea, Pierfrancesco, asked.  Ermal didn’t know him as well as he did Andrea, but they had talked to him earlier and immediately bonded with him over their similar taste in music.

“It’s Fabrizio Moro! Shit, I didn’t know he would be here too! Geez.”

“Oh really? Nice! I love his new album.”

Andrea was starting to get a dreamy look in his eyes and Ermal had to try his hardest to not start laughing aloud. He tried to concentrate back on shaking the players’ hands and then Fabrizio was in front of him, his warm hand tightly grabbing Ermal’s, his thumb inconspicuously caressing Ermal’s skin.

Yet it wasn’t that, but the boyish grin on his boyfriend’s face that made him feel all tingly and he had to tamp down his own smile, so that not the whole of Italy would be able to see how damn in love he was.

“I’m gonna kick your ass.”

Ermal couldn’t help the warm laughter that exploded out of his mouth, making Fabrizio grin even wider.

“Just be careful that you don’t pull anything, old man”, he quipped back, still not letting go of the warm hand of the other man. He knew that it was too long, but he savored the chance that he got, the monkey in his brain screaming at him, just one more second, just a tiny bit longer. 

It was as if the whole world around them kind of melted away for a few precious seconds, until all that mattered was the touch of Fabrizio’s hand and the smile on the other man’s face.

He was shocked out of his fantasy when the guy that came after Fabrizio, someone Ermal didn’t recognize, started to complain jokingly about them holding hands. They immediately let go, awkwardly smiling at each other before Fabrizio turned around, quickly flipping the guy off and continued to shake hands with the other players.

They were now almost done with the hand shaking and Ermal could feel eyes boring into him, their plan to stay inconspicuous failing right at the very beginning. He knew that most people that had seen their greeting from afar would just think of it as two friends greeting each other. But he also knew that he couldn’t fool everyone.

He could feel Andrea still staring at him when they started to get in position for the game to start, advancing on him when the others were starting to spread over the field and they were able to talk without anyone listening in on them.

“So”, he casually started, his gaze focused somewhere on the other side of the field, jumping slightly up and down as if he was still warming up.

“How come you know Fabrizio Moro?”

Ermal froze for a moment, before he too nonchalantly started to stretch himself as well, not daring to look at Andrea.

“Coincidence.”

“Really?”, Andrea replied. He had lost any pretense now, staring at Ermal openly.

“That is one heck of a coincidence.”

Ermal only shrugged, still not meeting Andrea’s gaze. It was silent for a while, both pretending to wait for the match to start, until Andrea spoke again, his voice soft.

“You could have told me, you know. I wouldn’t have told anyone else.”

“I know.” Ermal sighed, frustrated. “It’s complicated.”

“Okay.”

They fell silent again, Ermal watching the dark clouds scatter for a bit, leaving the sun shine through.

“I really need an autograph though.”

Ermal burst out laughing, relief coiling in his stomach. 

"Damn, I wish I knew before."

"I told you, I'm sorry, not like - "

The younger man shook his head.

"No, it isn't about that. You know about the allegations?"

Ermal nodded stiffly, how could he forget. 

"I don't know, if I knew he had been so close... maybe I could have done something you know? I mean, I don't even know what, just... something."

He looked at Andrea from under his eyelashes, biting his lip to suppress a smile, contemplating. But what the heck, he thought, not like he would immediately run to the nearest paparazzi.

"You know, actually", he started, still a bit hesitant, "remember that one time when I asked your help for my sister's kids?"

Andrea nodded, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"So, huh, it might have not actually been my sister's kids, more like.... Fabrizio's."

"What?"

"Well, they wanted to send their dad some nice letters! I had to help them! So, you know, you did do something."

A subtle grin appeared on the young man's face, just as the whistle of the referee could be heard, the match finally starting, so they had to go to their positions, Ermal quickly waving at Andrea but the other man seemed to be still in his thoughts, a happy smile tugging at his lips. 

Ermal shook his head, before turning around himself, trying to figure out where he was supposed to go. And where was the ball anyway?

From afar, he managed to sneak a look at a chaotic nest of dark hair and barely distinguishable dark lines on skin, lines that he had caressed on so many long evenings, his fingers now recognizing the patterns blindly, but then the ball was suddenly right there and he had to actually move or he needed a lot more than Fabri's autograph so that Andrea would forgive him. 

He more or less gracefully managed to intercept one of the other players, quickly passing the ball on to his teammates before he could do something stupid. 

The game started to lean toward his side again, so he began to jog, at least he had to seem motivated and not like the only thing he could think about was spending the evening with the family that he had slowly started to think of as his and, possibly even better, the night with his lover. Ermal had to try really hard to pretend to be interested in the game.

Then the leather was suddenly in his reach.

Ermal’s concentration shifted to the ball, the dirty white taunting him, but oh, he would catch it. He had at least that much ambition.

A sharp intake of breath left him as strong arms wrapped around his midsection, their warmth so familiar, a feeling he was privileged to experience almost every day now. Except for how those usually so gentle hands twisted in his shirt, tearing him around and making him stumble, but remained there to keep him steady, preventing him from falling and totally embarrassing himself.

The whistle of the referee saved him, he could make out some people laughing at them, or more at Fabri's antics, but he didn't notice them, too distracted by the sun.

By the sun that had some grey strands peeking through the dark hair that only made him more handsome, the sun that smiled at Ermal like only he could. The sun with a heart so much brighter and warmer than the real thing on a hot, Roman summer day.

Ermal swallowed and he knew his smile was a bit shaky as he pushed Fabri's hand away that was playfully tugging at his locks. God, if only there weren't so many people surrounding them. Fabri gave him one last pat on his lower back (okay, so maybe it was his low-lower back, but most definitely not his ass, no matter what Romina would later say) and jogged away to his team mate who was shaking his head at him with a small grin. He sighed, Fabri's lingering body heat feeling like a branding sign on his back. How was he supposed to concentrate on the game now?

Not in a million years would Ermal say that he was a good footballer but it was totally Fabri's fault that he had sucked especially badly that day.

He was glad when the signal came that the game was over, vanishing as quickly as possible into the changing rooms, looking forward to now properly celebrating Libero's birthday. His mind was already thinking of the cake he and Mr Borsato had prepared in advance and he just hoped that the boy would like it. It looked like a football or at least they had hoped it did, even though it was only a half-round, misshapenly chocolate mess with some white icing and squares of coloured marzipan on top.

Giada had also made her signature cheese cake and Ermal was looking forward to having a slice of that one, he felt like he had really earned that after all that running (or jogging. Or quick walking.) he'd done today. 

There was also a small, a very small part of him that just wanted the evening to be over, or at least that part of the evening, so he could curl up with Fabri in bed, exchanging some lazy kisses and maybe not so lazy touches.

Ermal shook his head. No, that wasn't what Libero deserved, he deserved all the attention on him on his special day and Ermal would be able to keep it in his pants until the little devils where safely stowed away in their beds.

He was a responsible adult, damnit. 

His shoulder almost collided painfully with the wall, but all painful thoughts were immediately kissed away by familiar, dry lips, the fingers that found their way into Ermal's locks making him moan quietly. He smiled into the kiss, tugging at Fabri to move him into a more comfortable position, his own hands starting to wander, to grip onto those arms, onto the skin and the swirling dark lines above it, caressing the muscles bunching underneath it. 

He could feel his own body temperature rising, his breath hitching as Fabri broke the kiss, his teeth gently nibbling on Ermal's lower lip. A low sound escaped him, their hip bones colliding together and he knew he needed to stop, they needed to, the others would be here soon and –

The noisy sound of shoes slapping against the floor echoed through the hallway, Fabri immediately stepping away from Ermal, grinning at him like a naughty school boy. And Ermal grinned back, musing that he kind of did feel like a stupid teenager in love. And he sincerely hoped that he would still feel like this when he was eighty. His fingers were still tightly grabbed in Fabri's grasp, his thumb rubbing calming circles on Ermal's skin. 

Ermal took a heavy breath. Suddenly his mouth was dry, his tongue heavy, unable to move, his heart beating in his throat. His tongue was pushed down by the invisible weight of the words that were lying heavy on it, words he had thought so often in the last few weeks, words he wished he had the courage to say. Because he wanted to say them. Because Fabri deserved to hear them. 

But not here. Not now. 

Fabrizio cocked his head, the slaps of the soles outside getting louder, Ermal getting the uncanny hunch who this might be.

"What are you thinking about?" 

Ermal smiled back at the older man, leaning in for a short peck on the lips before Libero burst in the room, needing to tell his dads how cool Totti had looked on the pitch.

"Nothing", Ermal lied, still smiling.

Not here, not now.

But soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was long overdue and I can't believe it took me this long. Anyway, this is the end of the story. Thanks to Marjo for letting me borrow her characters, it was a lot of fun to write them! I hope I did the original story justice...


End file.
